A new kind of mystery
by Bobsayshello
Summary: MORTALS! What if Annabeth's mom disappeared five years ago? Would she look for her? Of course! Rated T because I'm paranoid. ONE-SHOT! Give it a shot, it's better than the summary!


**Hey guys, I've had this story in my head FOREVER! And now I finally the chance to put it out there! REVIEW!**

**Fandom rehab:**

**Physiatrist: What seems to be the problem?**

**Me: I…..I don't own PJO! *bursts into tears***

**ENJOY!**

"Any news on mom?" Annabeth asked. It was like this every day when she got home for the past five years. In her hurriedness to ask the question, she didn't notice the tears falling down his face. You see, five years ago, Annabeth's mom, Athena Chase, chief police officer, mysteriously disappeared. No one knew what happened to her, and the case ran cold two months into the investigation.

"Yes," replied Dr. Chase, "but it's not exactly good news." Annabeth pulled out the puppy dog eyes that she knew her dad couldn't resist. "Please," she pleaded with him, "anything that will bring me closer to finding out what happened to her. I beg of you, tell me!" Dr. Chase sighed; he couldn't resist his daughter, who looked so much like his wife. "Your mother was found dead at the bottom of a lake."

Annabeth's eyes swelled with tears, she had always dreamed of being reunited with her mom. But her fairy tale won't come true. "How….how did mom die?" she could barely get the words out of her mouth. Her father sighed, "As it appears, a gunshot wound to the head." His daughter's eyes swelled with fear, for she had never dreamed this would happen to her family. She whispered, "Mom was murdered."

"What?!" screamed Annabeth's two best friends. Silena Beauregard and Clarisse La Rue were Annabeth's two best friends, as well as her cousins. Aphrodite Beauregard and Ares La Rue were Athena's siblings. They told each other everything, and hung out together at school. Annabeth was the brains, Clarisse was the brawn, and Silena was the girly-girl.

"My dad also told me," Annabeth continued, "that she worked as a police officer. I didn't know this; all I knew is that she was important." Silena nodded, "So the person that killed her—" "is a criminal getting revenge." Clarisse finished. They discussed who a few of the suspects might be before Annabeth cleared her throat.

"Uh guys, I've got a favor to ask. Will you help me catch my mom's killer?" The two cousins looked at her like she had gone insane. "Duh, girly! I want revenge!" screamed Clarisse. "I'm in too." Silena said. Annabeth smiled, "Ok guys, let's get started!"

The next day, the three cousins were taking pictures around the lake where Athena Chase was found. "So, are we going to send this stuff to the police?" asked Silena. Annabeth snapped another picture. "Yes, I just want to say I did something to help figure out this mystery." Clarisse ran over to the conversing cousins and said, "Guys, I found a new piece of evidence, and Annabeth, you're not going to like it." Annabeth sprinted over to where Clarisse had been standing. She couldn't take it anymore; she collapsed and started to cry. She crawled over to the new victims of the killer. She caressed the faces of the victims, "Dad," she whispered, "Percy." Percy was her boyfriend of two years, the love of her life.

She felt something in Percy's pocket, a note! "What is it?" asked Silena. Annabeth reluctantly handed Silena the note. Silena read it out loud, and it said something none of them ever expected: You three are next.

"This killer is good, he knows exactly what will hit us worst." said Silena. She looked proud of herself that she figured it out. But Annabeth shook her head, "No, he/she's trying to discourage us. They know I'm at the heart of this case. If they get to me, they think I'll drop it." Annabeth shook her head again, "Bu, they're wrong, this just gets me motivated." She looked up at Clarisse and said, "I'm with you Clarisse, I want revenge!" Clarisse laughed, "C'mon guys, let's get to the station. We can use all the help we can get!"

"So, you're saying you found this note in your boyfriend's pocket." an officer said. Annabeth wiped her eyes dry and said, "Yes, please help us! I've lost my mom, my dad, and my boyfriend in two days! I can't lose my cousins too!" The officer clenched his jaw, you could see that he didn't want to help, but he changed his mind when Annabeth spoke up. "My mom was Athena Chase." The officer looked downright surprised, "If that's the case, then I'll help you. Athena helped me get a job here." Annabeth perked up a bit,  
"I found a print at the crime scene, can you run it?" The officer nodded.

15 minutes later, the officer came back, looking slightly grim. "Well, we got a match, but we don't recognize the name." The three cousins looked joyful, "Whose was it?" they screamed. "Ares La Rue? Yeah that was it." The three girls looked shocked, then Clarisse spoke up, "Um, that's my dad."

Ten minutes later, Ares was in custody. Five minutes later, he confessed. Annabeth and Silena were not that affected, as there uncle had never been kind to them. Clarisse however, was a different story. "How could!?" she screamed, "Your own sister!" Ares sighed, "She caught me using illegal drugs a few years ago. I had to; otherwise I would have been in prison for life." Clarisse huffed and then slapped him, "I will NEVER forgive you!"

The next day, Ares was put in prison. Mrs. La Rue was devastated, but understood it was for the best. The three girls decided to alternate between what house they would stay at. And they were never involved in a murder case again!

**Or were they? O_o You decide!**

**REVIEW!**

**-Bobsayshello**


End file.
